Pink haired Menace
by nineteen-red-roses
Summary: Kicked out of France Med School for being a naughty girl, :O Sakura is found disowned and shipped to live with her aunt. She reunites with her brother Sasori! Yay for her! :P and faced with many obstacles, but in the end will she triumph, or will it all backfire on her! Will she find love, lust or pure misery? Hmm let's find out, shall we? Bwahaha . Garra/Sak Sak/Multi


**Pink haired Menace**

**A.N: This is just a random idea I had, and decided to try it out. Not sure if you would like it, but if I decide to continue it, it will eventually be a Sakura/Gaara story! Let me know if you like it!**

**Chapter 1: New school, New life… NOT!**

A young woman drove up to her new school in her black and white Bugatti Veyron. She got off, ignoring all the cat call and wolf whistles as she made her way inside.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" a boy with a boyish face and 2 matching red stripes on his cheek asked, stepping up in front of her. She looked him up and down and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but I was told not to talk to strange boys…" she told him, and walked off with a smirk when she heard his friends bark out in laughter.

As she continued on her way, she noticed many things, for example: all the jocks, geeks, preps, nerds, and punks only hung out with each other. "Strange…" she muttered to herself. Shrugging, she ignored the weirdness.

Entering the office, she put on her fake smile and introduced herself to the secretary. "Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, the new transfer student!" God, she hated acting nice. She was sure she wouldn't last long in this school anyways. She hasn't even met anyone but decided she already hated being here.

"Sakura! You're aunt Tsunade told me you would be coming today! I'm Shizune, her best friend!" the lady with short black hair and brown eyes introduced, going on and on about how they met. The young girl ignored her, and instead checked her out. She was pretty but so not her type. Don't get me wrong, Sakura was a dick woman, but every now and then she didn't mind getting freaky with another chick. **(You can say she is Bi-curious in a way lol)**

Her face was starting to hurt from keeping up the fake smile. "Nice to meet you…so umm, my schedule?" Sakura didn't care that she just interrupted the woman. All she wanted was to get the hell out of there, the sooner she gets to class the sooner she'll get home.

Blushing, Shizune handed her her class schedule. "Sorry, here you go… and umm… Welcome to Konoha University…" without a backward glance, Sakura walked out, glad to be rid of her nice facade.

The school was pretty big. If it were under any other circumstances, she would have enjoyed studying here. You're probably wondering how she ended up in Japan, right? Well, it all started two days ago…

_**2 fucked up days ago**_

Sakura Haruno is a young woman of 18 years old, who stands with an air of carefree confidence that is most noticeable in her serene emerald eyes outlined with a dash of kohl. Soft face with rounded cheek bones, proportionally slim nose, high trimmed brows, soft pouty pink lips, and rounded chin is complimented by her easy, charming smile.

Wondrous shade of green gaze out in playful curiosity as she smiles; though, there is a hint of a wild spark lingering behind those lids. Sakura adorns silvery-pink hair, groomed and shining brilliantly, which crops her gentle face; the mane glimmers down towards her lower back where it ends, with perfectly layered tips.

The uniform hair spills down on her back in bladed formation, the rest of it cropping in circular fashion towards her shoulders where the shortest strands just barely tickle the skin of her collar bone.

This young woman has a soft neck and narrow shoulders that form into equally lithe arms and hands, but her midsection shouldn't go without notice. Overall her general shape is a toned, hourglass figure defining her large chest and hips which are of moderate, if not winding 'definition'.

Altogether her skin tone is a light & even tan lending her the porcelain doll glamour. She is a feathery girl, but owns to many womanly curves that are upheld with a firm youth whose beauty rivals that of any super models.

At first glance, she is easily mistaken as harmless and innocent with her sweet and caring attitude, but when provoked can be very deadly…. She's smart and very talented, which is how she ended up studying abroad in France 5 years ago, much to her parent's delight.

Her parents were glad to be rid of her and didn't even have to be asked twice to send her off across seas. Her twin brother, Sasori, was the only one who showed actual concern, but due to his Scholarship in Japan, there wasn't much he could do for his younger sister…

Anyways, things didn't quite turn up the way Sakura had planned when first arriving in France 5 years ago. Though, she would never complain, because she made great friends who accepted her as she is and even let her join their gang.

They became the family she always wished she had. Together they were the feared "Youkai" gang. She was nicknamed as the fierce "Cherry Blossom" by those who witnessed her rampage.

Here she was, lying on her bed, trying not to go deaf as she talked to her so called parents through the phone.

"Ugh! I told you already I was sorry" the beautiful pink haired young woman muttered uncaringly, while sitting in her kitchen.

"No you're not! Do you have any ide a how embarrassed I am that you're my daughter?! 5 years Sakura! 5 fucken years that you've been gone, and all you've done is embarrass our family!" her mother spat out angrily while talking to the Pinkette as if she was the dirt on her shoes.

"Fine, I'm only sorry that I got caught…" she confessed as she put on her headphones. Apparently, word about her little _stunt_ at school today got around, and now she has to listen to her, _"parents"_ chew her head out.

They were humiliated when her Principal, Orochimaru, called them to inform them that due to her actions she was being expelled from the university and was to immediately evacuate the premises.

When they asked him what she did, they were angry and a little disturbed when they found out that she had blown up the principal's office after she finished decorating the school's cafeteria in pig's blood! Some of the student's fainted from shock while others have to go to therapy after being dramatized by the horrid scene.

Sakura laughed at the memory. Some of the teachers were giving her friends hell and accused them of filling the school swimming pool with electric eels! Sure, they DID do it, but they had no proof! So, as a form of revenge, Sakura took it upon herself to scare the living shit out of them!

Unfortunately, some little bitch, who was later, found beaten and hung upside down on the roof, saw and ratted her out.

She was brought out of her happy thought by an annoying screech. "What were you thinking young lady?! Why can't you be more like your brother Sasori!? He never gives us any problems!" her mother yelled through the other side of the phone "No normal child would do something so…so…so diabolical!" she went on and on.

Sakura just put her on speaker, and debated whether to paint her nails blue or purple. "Are you listening to me?!" her mom yelled.

Rolling her eyes at her tone, Sakura decided to tune her out with her iPod.

Her older brother, Sasori, was always the favorite. In her parent's eyes, was nothing but the perfect son. A few years back, when they were 13, he decided to study in Japan while Sakura went to France. They still kept in touch every now and then, but they haven't seen each other since. He's doing good though, well, at least that's what he tells her.

"Listen to your mother when she's talking to you Sakura!" her father scolded hatefully. She flinched from his tone, but ignored him none the less.

Why should she answer her… or him for that matter? They were never there when she needed them. All they ever did was beat and humiliate her every chance they got. When was the last time they've come to visit her since she was 13? Oh that's right, NEVER! Now they have the audacity to call her up and scold her about her action… what the hell?!

So she was a little different, maybe even a bit insane, big deal! Did they ever ask themselves why she turned up this way? No! So it's not her fault they can't handle her!

"Sakura…" her father said menacingly. Not liking being ignored.

Sakura just stared at her cell phone bored. "First off…_dad"_ she said the last part with such venom her parents flinched. "You haven't once come and visited me since I first moved here years back, so stop your bullshitting and listen. It's too late to try and pretend to be a caring parent. You lost that right 5 years ago. I can well take care of myself…. Or have you forgotten about my toy collection" she asked him, smirking at the sound of his gulping.

Addressing her mother she continued. "We all know the only reason mother cares is because it makes her look bad with all her fake friends…. While you… you don't even give a shit. You're probably just annoyed that she was bitching your ear off…." Sakura finished as she imagined her father' vein bulge bigger in anger, like when she was a child. "Hilarious…" she dryly thought.

Her mother just narrowed her eyes in anger. It was true. She never cared about the young Pinkette; as a child, she left her with baby sitters all the time while she and her father left to do whatever they were doing that day.

Sakura was never the girly daughter she wanted her to be. When she left to France, she won bragging rights, but instead of joining the cheer squad, like she hoped, the girl ended up being a delinquent and even joined a gang.

She resented Sakura, and purposely ignored her for years, but now that word has gone around about her school incident, her friends and co-workers have all found out and she has become the laughing stock! She went to complain to her husband, and to shut her up, he told her he would handle it.

"Have you any idea what people are saying about you?!" her father was pissed. Sakura looked on as if wishing the phone would explode.

He was such a hypocrite! It was just too hilarious for the young girl that she couldn't help but laugh at him. "Yes I do, they're saying I'm the demon's spawn. I prefer, the fierce '_Cherry Blossom' _but whatever floats there boat, I guess." She shook her head and chuckled. "I'm considered a danger to have around, personally though, I don't have a problem with that, since you and mom ARE the true monsters." she told the man calmly, as if talking about the weather.

"When I was still living with you it was always the same. You said you're working late, when in reality you went off, fucking random whores! Then you got home and tried to fucken beat me! What kind of father does that? If it weren't for the guns I kept under my bed you would have tried and entered my room to hurt me. No. Don't pretend like I'm making this shit up… you and I know perfectly well it's true." She heard him guiltily sputter and continued.

"Tell me you're not a monster then, perhaps, I'll tell you why I did what I did! Everything I ever do is never without reason…. Not that you ever bothered to ask…" she stood up, clutching the phone angrily.

"SO what if I'm not like Sasori!? So what if I'm not your fucken princess!? And. So. Fucking. WHAT. If I'm embarrassing you!? It's my life, and I answer to no one! You got that?!"

The man grinded his teeth with pure hatred, he did know she had weapons, hell, he found out the month she left, by almost getting his head shot off!

"Shut the fuck up! I did stay at work late! I did that to feed and put clothes on your ungrateful ass! But not anymore… as of now we're disowning you!" he spat. Smirking at his little victory, honestly, he never thought the little bitch was his, anyway.

Sakura just continued painting her nails, like she could care less. So, she was being disowned? Big deal! She's been taking care of herself for 5 years straight, besides, at least now she could stay here in France with all her precious friends. She was sure they'd let her stay with them.

She chuckled, but that thought vanished as her mother spoke. "Sakura… You're my sister's problem now. Pack your things, your flight leaves tonight." Without even waiting for a reply, they hung up.

Sakura sighed as she stood and packed. "Fine by me…"

That's how she ended up, 4 hours later, sitting on a plane looking out her window muttering, "Ungrateful my ass… I buy my own damn clothes…."

_**End Flash Back**_

Sakura finally found her homeroom classroom! This school was like a maze to her! The bell had rang 10 minutes ago, and she was still trying to find that blasted room.

Knocking, she heard a faint 'Enter'. When she did, everyone went quite as they focused on the Pink haired beauty. "Damn… Bitch is hot!" she heard someone yell. She ignored them, and walked up to Kakashi sensei. He was a handsome man, hell! He was a fucken HOT man! "Mmmm… this school just got a whole lot better…" she thought with a smirk.

It seemed he notice her staring as he chuckled. "Hello there miss… I assume you're the new transfer student?" she could tell he was smiling due to the twinkle in his eyes. She just nodded. "Well I'm your home room and English professor, Hatake Kakashi. Please introduce yourself to the class." He ordered. She was guessing he was trying to remind her that he was in charge, "hmm well we'll fix that." She thought.

"Hai professor _Kakashi_." She told him with the cutes yet most innocent voice she could muster. Smirking as she heard her classmates coo how adorable she was, while the girls scowled in jealousy. "Stupid idiots…" she slowly muttered, but it went un heard.

Turning to face the class, she put on her fake smile. "Hello there everyone. I'm Haruno Sakura." It was short and simple, but the men didn't care.

Kakashi was still trying to take his eyes off of her ass, when he noticed she was done. "Ahem… yes.. well any question?" He asked the class, trying to hide the fact that he was just checking out his very attractive student. "No, Bad Hatake… very bad!" he scolded himself.

All at once the students raised their hands. "Typical… it's always the guys that ask the questions…*sigh*…. Fine. Naruto. Ask away." Kakashi ordered.

Sakura stared at the blonde as he spoke. He was cute. Blue eyes, baby face, were those scars on his cheeks? Well whatever, all in all he was handsome, Sakura even thought she might have some fun with him….well that is, until he went and opened his mouth!

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I want to know if you have a boyfriend!?" he asked, more like yelled, with that oh so annoying voice! "What the hell….?" Was the only thing she could think when he went and ruined her previous thoughts of him.

The males in the class, including a very discreet looking Kakashi, were all impatiently waiting for her answer. After 2 more minutes, Sakura thought she should put them out of their misery... "Actually, Naruto?" she began. Everyone's ears perked up at her bell like voice. "The thing is…" they were all standing, Kakashi even put down his ero book to await her next words. "I'm not allowed to date anyone, sorry…" she lied. Inwardly laughing her ass off as they all fell anime style.

Kakashi was the first to recover. "Well that's good. I mean! Not good for me… I uh…*nervous chuckle*… ahem! Anyways, Ms. Haruno, please take a seat." Chuckling at his crest fallen face, Sakura smiled and sat next to a cute boy with a duck butt hair style and onyx eyes. It seemed Konoha University was packed with cute boys, but this one seemed… distant? Yup, he was distant, maybe even a little shy.

"I know I'm hot, but you don't have to stare at me like you want to rape me" he muttered with a cocky smirk. "Damn. Does everyone have a habit of bursting her bubble?" she dryly thought.

Staring at him, with fake curiosity, she asked, "Actually I'm just curious as to why your hair looks like a ducks ass?" Silence. Then major laughter was heard around the classroom. The boy just rolled his eyes then smiled a true smile at her. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. You're the first girl to ever talk to me like that….." he said neutrally, but his eyes said he was impressed.

A girl with red hair, chubby face, and glasses snorted at her. "You think you're all that just 'cuz MY Sasuke talked to you? Well guess what sister… you better stay away from him or else…." She drawled out, in what Sakura assumed, was supposed to be threatening.

The Pinkette turned to face her completely. "Or else what?..." she asked coldly. The red head paled, no one ever asked her that before. They usually run away scared after she threatens them. But she refused to admit she was scared. "O..or..else… I'll beat you up!" was her lame attempt to sound fierce.

Laughing a true laugh, Sakura answered. "You know what…. I'd like to see you try…." She felt her blood boiling in excitement. Sakura LOVED to fight it was a daily routine back when she was in France. She didn't gain her nickname as the fierce "Cherry Blossom" for nothing.

"Karin that's enough. The bitch ain't worth it!" Some blonde chick with blue eyes said. "But Ino! She was flirting with Sasuke-kun"

Feeling pist that her fight never happened, Sakura decided to turn her ire the Ino girl. "First off all, Barbie girl wannabe, I'm not just a bitch, I'm thee bitch and you will refer to me as Ms. Bitch…." She began; Ino widened her eyes at the pinkette. "And another thing, I'm not a crazy obsessive fan girl like you two hoes, so don't make up shit about me flirting with this guy." Sakura told the two gaping woman as she pointed at a smirking Sasuke. "I have better taste than to chase after a duck butt" she insulted, satisfied that his smirk vanished.

Naruto laughed so hard his sides were hurting. "She told you Teme! Believe it!" The onyx eyed boy just "Hn", he couldn't believe there was an actual girl who could resist his sexiness. Especially if that girl was as beautiful as Sakura. "Hmm… You will be mine…" he whispered to himself, but a certain pink haired woman over heard. "We'll see about that…" she commented. His eyes widened, but smirked, nonetheless at the challenge.

The class went on like that. Everyone ignored Kakashi, but he didn't seem to care. Sakura even got to meet people she found "tolerable", enough to have a pleasant conversation with; Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. The others, she wrote down in her "Stay away from me…or else…" book; Sasuke, Karin and Ino.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. She couldn't get out of there fast enough, with a wink at a blushing Kakashi, she left. Ignoring, once again, all the wolf whistles and cat calls.

"Wow… you seem to be pretty popular" Temari praised. The Pinkette just rolled her eyes. "Trust me… I'd rather be left alone…" The blonde laughed at her new friend. "You just arrived, and already they have nicknamed you, "Konoha's Beautiful Bon-Bon" in other words, they find you attractive." She explained.

Sakura just looked at her in a "What the fuck way" when she heard her nickname. "Bon-Bon?... well that's a first" she muttered.

The boy genius, Shikamaru, decided to join their conversation. "Yes, but you should be careful…*sigh*… what a drag… you already have jealous women that hate you…*sigh*… so troublesome." Sakura laughed at the lazy boy. "Act…u..ally" Hinata stuttered. "He's..r..right.. yo..u… shou…ld… be…care…ful…Sak..ura.." Aww, she was just too cute. Hinata was very beautiful, but a bit too innocent for the Pinkette to mess with…. For now.

**(A.N: Sakura is not a lesbian, she's semi-bi, if that makes sense?")**

Throughout the first 4 periods, Sakura learned, that indeed, Shikamaru and Hinata were right about jealous females. Not that she cared, it wasn't her fault the male population thought with their second head. She also made more friends; Kiba, Lee, and Temari's younger brother Kankuro. They were funny, and perverted. Just the way this Pinkette likes it.

It was lunch period already; she was just about to make it towards her new friend table, when she bumped in to a sexy silver haired man. "Fucken watch it Bi….Hello there! I'm fucking Hidan! What's your fucken name?" The man asked as he got a good look at her. "This is one fucken hot bitch, Jashin-sama!" he thought to himself, smirking.

Behind him, she could see a male replica of Ino, an older version of Sasuke, and. Oh my Jashin! A BLUE shark man! Her eyes sparkled a bit at her discovery, but stored the information away for now. Next to the awesome blue man was some type of pirate loving guy with an eye patch, So cool! Haha! And, oh Holy Jesus! There's a pierced hottie too!

Noticing the men in front of her were checking her out, she decided to mess with their heads a bit, since, well, that's a fun past time for her, starting with this Hidan guy. "I'm Sakura, but I really didn't need to know you were gay" she innocently stated.

The group laughed, but the silver haired scowled. "I'm not fucking gay bitch!" he yelled, gaining everyone in the cafeterias attention.

Ignoring Temari and the rest of her new friend's nervous calls, she once again focused on the pink eyed man. "Oh? But you just confessed you were fucking Hidan. I'm new here, but I'm sure a few girls mentioned Hidan was another man, so that makes you gay, no?" she retorted, once again making everyone laugh.

"I like you, yeah! I'm Deidara. you must be the girl everyone keeps talking about, un" he stated with a seductive smirk. "Konoha's Bon-Bon" the blue man said with a playful smirk. "The name's Kisame, kitten, he winked.

"I can see the rumors weren't exaggerating your beauty. I'm Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke's older version introduced, with a slight bow. "I'm Pein, this here is Kakazu and Zetsu." The pierced guy told her while pointing at a man who was counting money, and another who was holding a small plant.

With a raised eyebrow, Sakura nodded that she heard them. "O..kay. Well bye…" with that she walked off, leaving behind a group of wide eyed men, who aren't used to being dissed so easily.

"Sakura! Oh my god are you okay?" her friend Ten-Ten asked her, once she arrived at her table. She raised a questioning eyebrow, "Yeah.. why wouldn't I be?" the Pinkette asked. "Those guys are the Akatsuki, you better watch out for them babe." Kiba explained while trying to grab her ass.

Thankfully, Lee, bless his youthful soul, intervened. "Kiba! That's so un youthful of you!" he scolded while grabbing the dog lovers arm.

Ignoring their argument, Kankuro butted in. Scooting a little too close for comfort he said, "They're a gang. They call themselves the Akatsuki, but don't let their good looks fool ya, babe." He winked, secretly hoping she wouldn't be another crazed fan girl who was after the bad boys.

"They're bad news," Neji finished, while taking a bite of his pizza. Hinata just nodded her head in agreement. "Ha! Don't worry Sakura, if they try anything on you, I'll beat them up, Believe it!" guess who yelled that? Yup, it was Naruto.

"So then… you're saying that those guys…" she pointed at the table to the far end on the cafeteria. "Are a danger to society?" Hmm now where has she heard that line before?

Her friends all nodded their head to the pink beauty. Chuckling she answered. "Funny, they remind me of some people I know back in France. They were also thought of as bad because they were in a gang…" she sighed, missing her old life and friends.

*****With Akatsuki*****

They were all sitting down, talking about the fiery new pink haired student, when the last 3 members of their group arrived. "Sasori-danna, Madara, Konan, you guys sure are late…yea" Deidara half way mentioned, he was too distracted staring at the pink haired girl across the cafeteria. She has "stolen his heart in a BANG!" he thought, with a dreamy sigh.

"Yea, sorry, we had a little problem in Jiraya sensei's class…" Konan began as she glared daggers at a paled face Madara. Chuckling, Sasori decided to defend his perverted friend. "Yes, Madara was a handful, but we can't blame him. Jiraya did leave his ero books out in the open." Understanding, dawned on the Akatsuki as they all laughed at a scowling Madara.

"Well, if I didn't try taking them, somebody else would have… like, maybe Kakashi... " he pouted, looking away.

Deciding it was time for a topic change, Konan asked, "What were you all talking about?" as she took her seat next to her pierced cousin, and leader.

"Some fine ass bitch! She has some fucken huge tits! I'm telling you, that bitch so wants me!" Hidan yelled, making his friend sweat drop. "Actually, she called you gay then ignored you…." Kakazu muttered, still counting his money.

At the mention of huge bonkers, Madara joined the conversation. "Are you talking about 'Konoha's Bon-Bon', is she everything the rumors say she is?" he asked with big wide eyes. Tobi rolled his eyes at his perverted brother. "Tobi think she's more beautiful than the rumors say!" he decided to humor him. He speaks in third person, but he knew exactly what he was doing. He wasn't an idiot; he chooses to act that way because it was too much fun.

"I agree with the twerp. She's one fine chick." Kisame commented, while Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

That got Sasori's attention. Who was this girl that has all the schools male population falling head over heels for her, in just one day? "Who is this girl?" he asked Pein. His friends just stared at him, then pointed behind him. When he turned, he didn't see anything, until his eyes landed on Pink hair. "Pink!?" he frantically thought. His eyes widened in surprise as he stood up and yelled, "Sakura!" The Akatsuki all looked at him in surprise, and then narrowed their eyes in jealousy.

*****Normal POV*****

The Pinkette was pretending to be interested to what her 'friends' were saying, when she heard someone yell, "Sakura!"

All commotion ceased as everyone turned to see Sasori of the Akatsuki call out to their Pink beauty.

Sakura turned to see who was calling her, and when she did she gasped! "Sasori!" she stood and ran to him, and he did the same, meeting each other in an embrace, in the middle of the cafeteria. To all the on lookers, it looked like a lovers embrace.

She didn't know her brother went to this University! Why didn't her aunt tell her? Sasori was having the same thoughts as she.

"Sasori! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here too!" she clutched her brother tighter. "Me? What about you? What are you doing here… aren't you supposed to be in France?" he asked, while embracing his little sister tighter, blushing, as he realized she was not so, ahem, little anymore.

She was about to explain to him when they were surrounded by not only her friends, but by the rest of the Akatsuki.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hidan, Deidara, Kiba, Naruto and Madara all yelled, while the rest still couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sakura! My youthful cherry blossom! Please say it isn't so!?" Lee cried anime tears. Sasori and her were confused at what they were all asking. What was so wrong about hugging a sibling? Then it dawned on them…. They didn't know! Smirking evilly at each other, they nodded. Agreeing to mess with their friends head.

"Oh whatever do you mean, youthful Lee?" Sakura asked with fake innocence as she grabbed Sasori's arm. "Yea. What do you mean?" her brother asked as innocently as she, placing his arms around her waist.

"What the fuck do you fucken think you're doing with my bitch!" Hidan yelled. Sasori's eyebrow twitched at what his friend called his beloved younger sister. Smirking he hugged Sakura, and gave her a kiss in the cheek. "Trust me Hidan, Sakura is not, and will never be, your bitch as long as I have anything to say about it…" he threatened the Jashinist menacingly. Sakura chuckled at her, still as ever, over protective brother.

"Sasori-danna, I don't care that you are my best friend, yea! If you don't let go of my Sakura, un…." He let out threatingly.

"Sak..Sakura….?" Naruto whined with tears in his eyes. "We thought…" Kiba also had tears in his eyes. "You weren't allowed to date!" Kankuro cried, as the others joined.

"Umm…I" Sakura began, but was cut off by all the crying coming from all around the cafeteria. Apparently, the rest of the student's heard and are now heart broken.

Sasori was beginning to get a black menacing aura. He didn't like his little sister to be the center of attention, and he hated how the fools around him all saw her in a non-innocent way. "Enough!" he yelled loudly, succeeding in stopping all the crying.

Sakura just looked up at her older brother and sweat dropped. He was as red as a tomato from withheld anger. "She is not my girlfriend! She is my younger sister!" he confessed, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Their eyes widened in excitement as they all screamed "Really?" Sweat dropping, Sakura just nodded. Many cheers and happy screams were heard, until they finally quieted down. Their precious 'Konoha' Bon-Bon' was still single, so no need to worry.

Ignoring all the craziness, Sakura focused her attention back at her scowling brother. "Anyways, bro, like I was saying" she began, as once again her friends and the Akatsuki neared them to overhear. "Ignore them" he told her. She nodded and continued. "I was expelled from Medical University and was sent here to study." She told him.

Sasori frowned. "Why were you expelled?" he knew she was in a gang called 'The Youkai' but he was no one to scold her, since he too was in a gang.

The surrounding people were curious to know as well. Sakura looked so innocent, she probably didn't pass her exams and got kicked out, at least, that's what her naïve friends thought. The Akatsuki new never to judge a book by its cover, just look at Tobi.

The Pinkette blushed, making the men coo at her and Sasori growl at them. "I may have blown up the Principals office…" she began, Deidra's eyes widened in happiness to know she likes to blow things up. Her friends all paled at the not so innocent Pinkette. "And I may have covered the cafeteria in pigs blood…." She chuckled t the memory. Hidan howled in appreciation, while Sasori was amused. The Akatsuki just smirked at the crazy yet sexy woman.

"Well damn… how did you get caught?" Pein asked. Sakura turned to face the pierced man. "Some preppy bitch saw and snitched, but…" she paused for dramatic affect. "She was later found beaten and hung upside down on the school roof…" she laughed alongside the amused Akatsuki. "Fuck… you sound so fucken hot when you curse bitch…" Hidan murmured, which caused Sasori to smack him across the face. They all laughed at the silver haired man's enraged curses. Sakura rolled her eyes at them.

After being introduced to the rest of their gang, Sakura decided she had enough of their crazy antics. "Well I'll see you later Sasori…" she said while walking away. "Where are you going?" he was sad she didn't stay long, he hasn't seen her in years, and was hoping to catch up.

As if reading his mind, she turned and smiled a heartwarming smile, making the men and some females blush. "I promise we'll catch up later. You have my number, call me when you want to meet up." with a wink she was gone. Leaving the rest of the people to miss her presence.

Her 'new' friends (Shikamaru, Neji, Temari, etc.) didn't know what to think, as they made their way to their table again. The Pinkette seemed so nice and innocent, and now they find out she's….ummm…. not?

After a few moments of contemplating, they shrugged. She was still hot so they didn't mind that she could be a possible maniac. They were already used to one dangerous red head in their group of friend's, so one more couldn't hurt, right?

***With Akatsuki***

"Sasori-danna! You never mentioned you had a sister, yeah!" the blonde hounded his best friend. "It's not nice to keep such a beautiful woman a secret…" Madara said with a perverted smirk. "Tobi liked her big boobs!" everyone went quiet for a few seconds, till Hidan muttered, "Fuck yeah! For once I agree with the retard!" Sasori was always an impatient man, so when he heard, "She has an amazing body…" muttered by Kisame, he exploded. "That's enough! None of you will talk to or about my sister in a indecent way! Understand?!" he was furious! She was his precious baby sister and his, so called, friends shouldn't look at her that way. Ever!

Konan just shook her head at the fuming red head. "Jealousy is an ugly emotion…" she mentioned. Sasori just looked at her as if she was crazy. "I agree. If you're not careful, people might think you have a sister-complex." Itachi chipped in.

Sasori decided his friends were all crazy. "I care about her. We've been separated for 5 years, so of course I would be over protective of her." He said sadly. His friends all felt like ass holes, except Hidan, and apologized to him. They finished their lunch in peaceful silence. "I'd still fuck her!" Hidan decided to mention.

Deidara scowled. "No way, un! I'm Sasori-danna's best friend, so if anyone should fuck her it's me!" he argued. The rest of the Akatsuki noticed the dark aura emitting from a quiet Sasori, and decided not to mention that, they too, would still fuck her.

"What the fuck ever! She's too much of a fucken woman for you! Besides, you wouldn't even fucken know where to start to fucken please her!" the Jashinist continued.

"Ha! And you do, un? True art like her, should be treated lovingly, not like trash, by you, yeah! So the better man to fuck her would be me, un!" he smirked and crossed his arms.

Sasori stood up, unbeknownst to the two arguing pair, and beat the crap out of them! When he was done the 2 boys were laying on the floor bleeding helplessly. Deidara was moaning in pain, while Hidan moaned in pleasure. He was a masochist, after all.

With that, the group stood up and walked away. All wondering if they'd get to see Sakura again, soon.

**A.N: Well, what do you think? Should I continue it? Please Comment and Review. Also, I'm open to suggestions. Should I have many lemons with many of the men, while I work my way into a Gaara and Sakura story? If so, who would you all prefer she has um…ahem….*cough* *cough* firtdt with, well you get the picture lmao!**

**Comment**** and ****Review!**


End file.
